Her Brother
by JossyRose
Summary: He was her brother, and she loved him, because even though he wasn't always the greatest, he was her brother.
1. Her Brother

He was her brother, and they had been close. He hadn't always been the greatest older brother, but he wasn't horrible to her, and throughout her memories, he was always there. Her genius big brother.

Although at fourteen she had come to terms with the fact that she would always be in the shadow of her brother's incredible IQ, and had found that she possessed talents which he would never have, it wasn't always that way in the Yagami household. She remembered those times when she would basically throw a temper tantrum when her parents always fawned over his grades rather than hers, or when they would meet new people and show off their genius child, not their stupid daughter.

"Light, these are amazing!" Sayu heard her mother praise from downstairs.

Sayu wasn't downstairs. While Light had managed straight A's, she was lucky to have a B on her report card. C for average. C for nothing special. C for not as good as Light. Tears slipped from the eight year old girl's eyes as she lowered her head, brown hair falling over her matching eyes. A soft knock on her door grabbed her attention, but she refused to answer.

"Sayu?" It was Light's voice.

"What do you want?" her voice was laced with tears.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

He did anyway. Her brother sat down beside her, not knowing what was wrong, but not needing to know in order to comfort her. He threw his arm around her and smiled.

"My genius bug brother," She whispered, sniffing.

"My artistic little sister. My wonderful little sister."

She looked up into his brown eyes.

"I'll never be as good as you."

"You're right you won't,"

Sayu looked down.

"Because you're already better than me. Just because you aren't an academic person, Sayu, doesn't mean you aren't a wonderful and talented person," he kissed her hairline and stood, offering a hand out for her to take. She did. "Now come on, I asked Mom to order veggie pizza for tonight."

"But Light," she followed her brother, "you don't like veggie."

"I know."

She smiled and ran downstairs to consume her favorite food.


	2. Why Did You Save Me?

"Light?"

Light sighed, stress overtaking his mind, but he forced his features to soften for Sayu, for his little sister.

"Yeah, Sayu?" The young man spun around in his chair and smiled, conflicting with his stirring emotions.

"Why…" She trailed off. Clearly this was difficult for her to say. What could be so hard that she couldn't even tell him?

"Why…what?"

"Why did you…why did you save me?" she asked in what was barely more than a whisper.

The incredulous, almost angry look he gave her forced her eyes downward to stare at the floor.

"What do you mean, 'Why did I save you'?" Light stood, his expression turning to that of sadness, almost pleading.

He was wracking his brain for any reason she would be confused about this. There were very people who truly cared for, three in fact. Those elite few were his father, his mother, and…his dear little sister.

"The people who kidnapped me…they have the notebook now…" she had taken the idea of a notebook that could control and kill people with less than a grain of salt when the idea was presented to her, but now, after all that had happening and everything that was still happening, she didn't know what to believe anymore, "If it's real, they could kill a lot of people."

Light saw that his sister was near to tears. She had grown up so much since then, so long ago when he had first acquired the book that would change the world for the better. Not only had she physically filled out, now a beautiful young lady in place of the kid-ish teen she once was, but her maturity had grown and the intelligence she had hidden from the world for so long was finally being revealed. He had always known she was smart, perceptive, but she kept that part of her locked away when she was a child, whether purposefully or not he was unsure.

"It is real, and it can kill a lot of people. I know that. But, Sayu, you're my sister, my baby sister…I couldn't let anything happen to you."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes but obedient enough to leek, a small smile forming as she wrapped her arms around her older brother.

_Please don't make me have to kill her. Please! Anyone but her…_

_**Please don't let him be Kira. I want to be wrong! Please! Anyone…but him..**_


End file.
